Purpose: The purpose ofthe cellular and molecular biology resource core is to provide researchers at the Morehouse School of Medicine Neuroscience Institute access to state of the art scientific resources that are cost prohibitive to a single laboratory. By providing a centralized resource to researchers, use of the equipment is maximized and made available to researchers in a cost efficient manner. Key capabilities: The molecular biology component offers support for the expression and measurement of genes in multiple cell systems. This includes an expression suite, multiple realtime PCR options, and access to the Keck-funded Affymetrix microarray suite and a SOLID 5500 XL DNA sequencer facility for high throughput genomic research. The cellular component offers histology and imaging support via the 2 confocal microscope facilities, which are dedicated for NI users. The general core offers members ofthe NI access to high end equipment, which is considered essential for cutting edge research, for example ultra centrifuges. Scintillation counting an spectrophotometers. The proteomics core features the latest Waters mass spectrometric systems for the identification, and measurement of peptides derived from proteins. Objectives: These core components will be utilized by multiple projects proposed in this U54 program, as well as offered to other members ofthe NI community at Morehouse School of medicine. This core will enable researchers access to high cost shared resources to enable competitive research to be performed. In addition, the co-directors will co-ordinate training on the pieces of shared equipment. Administration: The core will be administered by two co-directors, Dr Meller and Zhou. They will form a user group with the Pi's from each of the 3 exploratory projects proposed in the application. The core will be subject to oversight by an administrative group consisting ofthe two co-directors, the scientific and administrative directors.